Such a lamp is described for example in European patent application EP 0 580 013. This patent application discloses a high-pressure discharge lamp for a motor vehicle headlight with a plastic base and two lamp vessels fixed in the plastic base. One of these lamp vessels is formed as a discharge vessel, in which an ionizable filling is arranged for generating a light-emitting gas discharge, while the other lamp vessel is formed as an outer bulb, which encloses the discharge vessel. The surface of the plastic base facing the lamp vessels is covered by a ceramic plate, in order to shield the base from the ultraviolet radiation generated by the gas discharge.